monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ranger khezu
this is my 1st page ive done (in my whole life) so if its rubbish please tell me give me some tips and well etc etc. i am called ranger but i use longswords and well thanks for the tips adDa Welcome to the wiki You're new it seems, for that reason, hello. If you need help with the HTML formatting or in the game go ahead and visit our talk pages. Most likely we can help. Artemis Paradox 20:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) raven,raven,raven if your wondering why there are 3 peaople called raven in our clan that is because there are 3 brothers who all called there characters raven. clan? if you want to join my clan just ask even if you can't go online you can join. armor and weapons blademaster armor: full basarios,full khezu,full conga,full vespoid,full hermitaur,full cephalos,full oblituary, etc etc. full velociprey,full ioprey,full giaprey gunner: full conga,full khezu,full vespoid,full velociprey,full ioprey,full giaprey,full battle etc etc. my prefered weapon is a hammer,my best hammer is the bull tusk hammer,my second favourite weapon id a longsword e.d eager cleaver.my favourite gunner wepeon is a bow as they are fast and have elemental attacks and you don't have to load. >( You never answered my question! i was the first person to leave a comment on here. Cpt. Craz 23:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) hr and elder level... oh lol sorry im hr1 and im on 4* elder. anything else? games i have monster hunter freedom 2,ghost rider,field commander,sid miers pirates,warhammer 40,000 squad command,star wars battlefront 2(lol i only bought it cuz i had money),star wars renegade squadron(it came with battlefront 2),sims 2 castaway(boring) and some others bows should i get queenblaster 1 as it would be the bow with the most raw power i can get but is it really that good,as i have other bows such as:kut ku stave 2,hunters power bow 1,blango fur bow 2,sonicbow 1,wild bow 2(will be 3 very soon)and im getting a daimyo warbow its just i sold loads of my mats for money so i need to farm hermitaurs for a while. lol I was talking about monster hunter games bows I like my prominence bow right now but its takes alot of materials. Cpt. Craz 22:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) games... lol sorry i only have monster hunter freedom 2 on my psp and im not sure about a prominence bow cuz i ain't killed a ratholos yet and... hr2 lol yay Go for it Aww cmon you can take 'em. Rathalos are easy (at least for me) but then again i do have sweet stuff:) and btw im hunter ranking 6 YAY! Cpt. Craz 05:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ill try hr6 nice,ill try and kill it cuz ive killed rathians before there easy but i haven't tried with a ratholos in a while cuz they fly around too much lol rathian armor btw u no the giant pic i posted of the guy with queen blaster what armor is he wearing cus i think its rathian but the rathian armor on the list thing i have looks nothing like that? clan welcome to the clan guys gauntlet long black hair, always carrys a bow and throwing knifes, tall and agile, loner, helpful when the need arises, name:dario, rathian armor, queen blaster,or dragon bow earth, male, rides on the back of a popo, #*-_BANE_-*# Female long, tied red hair medium length, fit, agile, extrememly strong yet not overly muscular, hunts well alone but has more fun as a group, reliable, strategist, Tigrex armor. Group scout, Onslaught Hammer, tamed a tigrex, uses it to travel. tigrex yay i killed tigrex lol i used hermitaur armor and an imperial gunlance the main skill i had was just 20+ defence and guard+1.if you want any tips or anything just ask In my experience the best way to kill a tigrex/rathalos/rathian is by using great sword..I played monster hunter for about 3 years now,and i have defeated the fatalis alone.. ,,In using a greatsword you must have a skill to perfectly dodge the attack of the monster, and also perfectly charge the greatsword where and when you must charge or the right timing for a full charge greatsword. ..Skill needed: potential +2 dodge+1\ Or the Rajang Armor set that's all. ..If you master this skill... I promise you that you can kill the monster 20mins less.,.or even 10mins minimum., ...._FirstChild#25_........... Clan Hey Ranger, Id like to join the clan--Tenchberry 19:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) tenchberry sure u can join ill add u now =] btw if u didn't no its mainly offline armors erm just writing this to say that ive got full tigrex , full kirin , and thunderlance and kirin bolt+ aiming i sprained my wrist and now i cam't aim to save my life, its nearly impossivle to kill something with a bow now before i could aim easily but i can't aim to save my life... ...(this is bad cuz i use a bow for like everything its my favourite wep) HH should i get a hunting horn? necro hatake can go to hell. p.s hope you die slowly Its Fata Yeah, ill leave you one aswell XD btw, i'll join your clan if you join mine, eh? if you've read my clan page btw, you can go staright to the same level as me (destroyer*) lolololololololololololololol... WARNING: THIS COMMENT MAY CONTAIN, DINNER-PIE!!! Also, when you've finished a comment, leave your name with the four tidles (~~ ~~) without the spaces inbetween. Your new friend XD Fatalis-600 17:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) oh, and yeah, leave a comment on my disscussion for my clan page plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. :) Hunter Name BTW, forgot to say, my hunter name is Save 1: Dark Spirit Save 2: Alex Save 3: Raging Fyre Above message ^^^^^ BTW, the above message by me-Fatalis-600 17:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) and all my people o my saves are HR6 :) Fatalis-600 17:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) wow thats a lotta stuff well yeah sure ill join your clan and you can join mine but... i can't go online... =( life sucks lol and i don't think i can download the game save as my psp usb cable broke =[ armor update i figured i should update we armor and weps so here you go full tigrex blademaster full tigrex gunner full kirin blademaster full monoblos s blademaster full blango blademaster full battle armor u gunner full hermiataur s blademaster full shinobi (moon) blademaster/gunner these are my main armors. weapons conga power bow 1 devil slicer kirin bolt ultimas kirin lance scissor gunlance hurricane jade tempest (fully upgraded) monoblos scythe wyvern blade blood onslaught hammer sanctioned gunhammer sandmans spike reven tessen (will be wolf tessen soon) i probaly missed a lot of stuff out on there but still there my main weps pictures! of me! Video:Dido - White Flag - Lyrics|my happy song that makes me sad in a happy way.... annoyed redwing? lol Video:Monster Hunter 2(dos) ã€MADã€‘ -Heroes-|this is the best vid ever thanks to the guys who made it ]] ]] kirin you might have noticed but i like kirin =] and blangonga..... but i hate evrything else they all suck link to the #mhwikichat wtf happened its gone! gone ! gone i say! where did it go plz help me Video:HR6 Black Gravios Sleep Bombing|thanks to goofy this is an awesome vid Video:MHP2G_UNITE_-_Ucamulbas_Ukanlos_newbie_guide_DS|this is a good well awesome guide to ukanlos Video:Monster Hunter 3 (Tri) - Trailer 2 Video:DANGER_Exploding_Rathalos|i like exploding stuff Video:MHF2 - Dual Tigrex vs Thor's dagger(sns)|yup this rocks and im likein his evilness Video:Elder Urgent Tigrex|yay goofy is awesome Video:Dual Plessy|yay goofy again like i said hes awesome Video:MHF2 Great Sword Tutorial|yay a tutorial (i suck with gs) Names my names well im pretty much ranger_----- anything and well i have other names..... like devil_dance aroused (cuz i got bored) and saushi Pyro said NOTHING mean about you... I actually wanted to APOLOGIZE for yelling at you. If you could and I pray you will, will you give me the password for Tigrex_is_cool? If not it will be fine I will just go by S1y3R but Ohhhh well if not...--Pyr0626 16:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) pyre is tigrex is cool? well ill be honest im not rly sure why your apolagizing and what for lol plz tell me? -edit by realm_relic94- yes pyro is tigrex_is_cool Video:Even moar 'Epic' MH Musics.|MUSIC! Video:'Epic' MH Musics.|MUSIC! Video:Last MH Musics.|MUSIC! Video:Monster Hunter White Fatalis Battle Sountrack|MUSIC! oh kk and what are you apolagizing for? im confuzed what happened? quests..... im doing lots of fun quests to unlock hr2 lao shan lung..... yay the joy....... so if you could post some weps i should get from lao that would be great =] lol thanks ffs i can't get on the wikia chat hi cansome post a link to the wikia chat cuz it doesn't show up on the homepage and i have a link to it but that doesn't work thanks.... How to get on MHWikiChat from mibbit.com http://mibbit.com/chat change ICR to freenode type in your username click on auth to the right of the IRC type in password change channel to #MHWikiChat bingo Sentoryu Raven 19:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" awesome thanks sent i would call you jesus but i can't cuz of the policy so i will call you SENT! lol cheers freenode/terminated hi i keep getting terminated from the link to the #mhwikichat on the wikia and on www.mibbit.com/chat/ "freenode" isn't on the list or just doesn't exist anymore can any1 help? Freenode they stopped ALL mibbits comming into the freenode server, the owner of mibbit is tryign to sort it out. you can connects via other IRC tho lik chatzilla the wikia chat and the freenode chat i made this chat tho, as its better then the other ones mentioned http://xat.com/InfernoTyrants Sentoryu Raven 20:22, 19 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Rakim's note yo wachu want me to register rakim for? so i can memoserv you =] and i got banned....again.... rakim unrightfully banned title says it all T-T,i get banned for the stupidest reasons ppl can think off...... silvermunkee.... he banned me for no reason..... banned by who? and rakim join http://www.mibbit.com/chat/##mhwikichat the new chat ves owns and it was him who told people to ban you upon entry. WELCOME! u have to try IMVU! email me your username so i can add u as an IMVU pal,u can virtually caht fight and Nibelsnarf/'Nibelsnarf' random ppl! Re Ves's Chat Ranger the reason I made another chat is as follow. 1 The chat you made was only a TEMPORARY chat. 2 It was chaos in the chat you made. And 3 did you know that every regulars there that used to go into the old chat disagrees about opping hatake? And besides we all have discussed it (with reid too) that we should make another chatroom or move into our old chat. Vesuvius (talk) 02:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Lol what a power hungry guy It seems that I just looked at your userpage, and yes you ARE power hungry (people who are the REAL OPs know that it was chaos from the very start when you and hatake has that star). Seriously, are you that desperate about getting attentions? If so you should go to 4chan if you want some attentions. Vesuvius (talk) 03:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) hey.... hey ranger ur overreacting a ton dude. calm down..... i mean seriously.... hatake is a s*** op and we all know that chat kinda went to hell... so man up! i has da perfect chatroom for the evil mhwiki members(get your lazy ass to your chatroom...) since i doubt any bitches will try to enter(ppl like suke) that is the only place i will try to talk to u ^_^ Ves give me one reason how im power hungry or one thing hatake had done wrong on the temp chat , and the reason i was pissed was that you wiped my channel of thw wiki completly and put yours on , and yes mine was temp *but* some people said we should just use this as the perm one and the guy who left the last message i have no idea who you are your chatroom :this from Rakim yo i still go to your chatroom....and i really need to see you there as i have to ask u something important... Lol You really don't know why you're power hungry? Again I think I'll just stick to nite's theory since it's real obvious that it'll be a HUGE waste of time if I try to explain it to you. Oh and you don't ened to worry about people liking your chat anymore and besides, are you really THAT stupid to not know your own problem or hatake's? Gee what a dumbass you are, again retards will always stay the same as retards. Vesuvius (talk) 02:19, 12 July 2009 (UTC) you call me a dumbass get into your think head i asked you 1 reason how im power hungry so you give me a lecture in something completly different and why your not going to give me a reason.... give ne a damn and reason and you spelled need wrong XD oh and another thing you said my chat was hell if you haven't noticed your chats like permanently dead id rather have hell than nothing Rakim i go on there too so i might see you but if not regie your name and ask #Help how to send a memoserv and send one to R-Fawkes ok why? i've read the comments from ves and you. and go to SOC i'm not botherd, its a free world hell i started in SOC. and tbh shiinko and me had this talk ages ago when you started the temp chat. GL in SOC, and Have a nice day. Sentoryu Raven 18:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." XD well nice knowing you mate Problem w/e stuff meh Why have u linked over sized pictures of like 50 kirins and linked like the whole youtube database on here i mean dude, theres a tumbnail system in place use it, embrace it, love it LOL! Also why you picking on ADMINS i mean i think i pissed off Vesuvius and Harith Hunter and maybe Pitchblack but i learned and actully try and HELP this Wiki. So stop picking on them or annoying them as your aguring over a stupid thing or whaterever your doing it's annoying. IT IS WORSER THAN THEN THE NEWS ON MJ I MEAN ITS BEEN ON AND ON AND ON LIKE YOUR AGURING! lol sorry for caps. tiggyslaer12 14:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) wtf? wtf piss of i can do what i like Very mature. i left you alone and i told others to leave you alone? then you come back for NO reason and just try to insult me? you have been corrupted. leave the wiki now. you said you would, now keep to your word. and i'll leave it at that. too bad we had to end it this way. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 17:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) PS i only called you power hungry once, so i don't know why you have said i keep calling you power hungry. SR that message was for ves i didn't mean it for you Confused Hey Its Hatake, Whats Been Going On? I Have Been Away For A Few Days, Come Back And I Hear That You Ves And Sr HAve Been Argueing Whats Been Going On? hatake it was a argument over me and ves not SR that was accident ill explain later go on the mhwikichat tomorrow ok